Hatsukoi Sunrise / Just Try! / Uruwashi no Camellia
|japanese = 初恋サンライズ/Just Try!/うるわしのカメリア |released = February 22, 2017 April 1, 2017 (Event V) |genre = J-pop |format = CD, DVD+CD |label = |album = first bloom |Last = Hitorijime / Watashi ga Obasan ni Natte mo 3rd Indies Single (2016) |Next = Shuukatsu Sensation / Waratte / Hana Moyou 2nd Major Single (2017)}} Hatsukoi Sunrise / Just Try! / Uruwashi no Camellia (初恋サンライズ/Just Try!/うるわしのカメリア; First Love Sunrise / Just Try! / Beautiful Camellia) is Tsubaki Factory's major debut single. It was released on February 22, 2017 in 7 editions: 3 regular and 4 limited. The first press of the regular editions include a random trading card of 10 kinds depending on the jacket (30 in total). The limited editions include an event lottery serial number card. "Hatsukoi Sunrise" was the February 2017 opening theme for music-ru TV"つばきファクトリーの「初恋サンライズ」がテレビ朝日系全国放送「musicるTV」の2月度オープニングテーマに決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-01-24. and the March 2017 ending theme for Love Chu Chu."つばきファクトリーの「初恋サンライズ」がeat愛媛朝日テレビ「らぶちゅちゅ」の3月度エンディングテーマに決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-02-26. This is the debut single for members Ono Mizuho, Onoda Saori, and Akiyama Mao. Tracklist CD #Hatsukoi Sunrise #Just Try! #Uruwashi no Camellia #Hatsukoi Sunrise (Instrumental) #Just Try! (Instrumental) #Uruwashi no Camellia (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Hatsukoi Sunrise (Music Video) Limited Edition B DVD #Just Try! (Music Video) Limited Edition C DVD #Uruwashi no Camellia (Music Video) Limited Edition SP DVD #Hatsukoi Sunrise (Dance Shot Ver.) #Just Try! (Dance Shot Ver.) #Uruwashi no Camellia (Dance Shot Ver.) Event V #Hatsukoi Sunrise (Close-up Ver.) #Just Try! (Close-up Ver.) #Uruwashi no Camellia (Close-up Ver.) Featured Members *Yamagishi Riko *Ogata Risa *Niinuma Kisora *Tanimoto Ami *Kishimoto Yumeno *Asakura Kiki *Ono Mizuho (debut single) *Onoda Saori (debut single) *Akiyama Mao (debut single) Single Information ;Hatsukoi Sunrise *Lyrics: Izutsu Himi *Composition: Yamada Yusuke *Arrangement: Kondo Keiichi *Chorus: Shiobara Namikohttps://twitter.com/namy_xxx/status/937666023691448323 *Dance Choreography: YOSHIKO *Music Video: Sugiyama Hiroki"アプカミ#53 つばきファクトリー「初恋サンライズ」MV裏側 &「うるわしのカメリア」 ボーカルREC、堀内孝雄、中島卓偉MV、PINK CRES.、松原健之ライブ映像ほか (2/3/2017)" (in Japanese). Upcoming (via YouTube). 2017-02-03. ;Just Try! *Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru *Dance Choreography: YOSHIKO *Music Video: Aoki Ryoji ;Uruwashi no Camellia *Lyrics: Kodama Ameko *Composition & Arrangement: Kato Yusuke *Dance Choreography: YOSHIKO *Music Video: Imamura Shigeru Performances Concert Performances ;Hatsukoi Sunrise *Hello! Project 2017 WINTER *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 3gatsu ~Marching!~ *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2017 *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *ANGERME Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~Kawaru Mono Kawaranai Mono~ (opening act) *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 6gatsu ~June Tripper!~ *℃-ute Last Concert in Saitama Super Arena ~Thank you team℃-ute~ (opening act) *Tsugunaga Momoko Last Live ♥Arigatou Otomomochi♥ (opening act) *Hello! Project 2017 SUMMER ~HELLO! MEETING~ - Hello! Project *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 FINAL at Nippon Budokan ~Seven Squeeze!~ (opening act) *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 12gatsu ~Conti→New!~ *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ Kudo Haruka Sotsugyou Special (opening act) *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2017 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 WINTER ~PERFECT SCORE~ *Tsubaki Factory One-Man LIVE ~First Blossom~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 3gatsu ~Sakura~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Sato Hikari, Ichioka Reina, Takase Kurumi, Kiyono Momohime, Tsubaki Factory *Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2018 Haru "Hatsukoi" *Kobushi Factory & Tsubaki Factory Premium Live 2018 Haru "KOBO" *Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2018 Aki -Binetsu- *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER ~NEW AGE~ - Morito Chisaki, Ichioka Reina, Kobayashi Honoka (part of a medley) *Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2019 Haru・Ranman *Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER "beautiful" (part of a medley) *Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2019 Aki: Gekkou *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2019 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - Yamagishi Riko, Ogata Risa, Niinuma Kisora, Tanimoto Ami, Kishimoto Yumeno, Ono Mizuho, Onoda Saori *Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2020 Haru Tsubaki ;Just Try! *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 12gatsu ~EXCITING!~ *Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Aki ~MY VISION~ (opening act) *Hello! Project 2017 WINTER ~Crystal Clear~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 6gatsu ~June Tripper!~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 12gatsu ~Conti→New!~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2017 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - Tsubaki Factory, Shimizu Saki, Suzuki Airi *Tsubaki Factory One-Man LIVE ~First Blossom~ *Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2018 Aki -Binetsu- *Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2019 Aki: Gekkou *Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2020 Haru Tsubaki ;Uruwashi no Camellia *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 12gatsu ~EXCITING!~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2017 WINTER ~Crystal Clear~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 3gatsu ~Marching!~ *Morning Musume '17 Concert Tour Haru ~THE INSPIRATION!~ (opening act) *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 6gatsu ~June Tripper!~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 12gatsu ~Conti→New!~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2017 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Tsubaki Factory One-Man LIVE ~First Blossom~ *Kobushi Factory & Tsubaki Factory Premium Live 2018 Haru "KOBO" - Kobushi Factory *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2019 Haru・Ranman *Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2020 Haru Tsubaki TV Performances *2017.02.17 The Girls Live (Just Try!) *2017.02.21 FULL CHORUS (Just Try!) *2017.02.23 The Girls Live (Hatsukoi Sunrise) Event Performances *2019.08.02 TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL (Hatsukoi Sunrise) Chart Positions Oricon Chart ;Daily & Weekly Rankings ;Monthly Ranking !Ref |- |2017 |February |12 |36,734 |http://www.oricon.co.jp/rank/js/m/2017-02/p/2/ |} Total reported sales: 40,813 Recochoku Music Video Rankings Other Chart Rankings !Ref |- | rowspan="7" align="center"| |SoundScan Japan Single Sales | align="center" |2 (49,232) | align="center" |"【先ヨミ】Hey! Say! JUMP『OVER THE TOP』20万枚超売り上げてトップ独走中、オザケン19年ぶりシングルは現在5位" (in Japanese). Billboard JAPAN. 2017-02-23. |- |Music Station CD Single Ranking | align="center" |3 | align="center" |https://twitter.com/katari_no_machi/status/835251573810851840 |- |Billboard Japan Top Singles Sales | align="center" |2 (54,376) | align="center" |"【ビルボード】Hey! Say! JUMP『OVER THE TOP』283,090枚を売り上げシングル・セールス1位、オザケンは3位まで順位アップ" (in Japanese). Billboard JAPAN. 2017-02-27. |- |CDTV Weekly Single Ranking | align="center" |3 | align="center" |https://twitter.com/ecohidejie/status/838185602763780097 |- |Billboard Japan Top Single Sales Year End 2017 | align="center" |89 | align="center" |"Billboard Japan Top Singles Sales Year End" (in Japanese). Billboard JAPAN. 2017-12-08. |- | colspan="4" align="center"|'"Hatsukoi Sunrise" only' |- |Billboard Japan Hot 100 | align="center" |6 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=hot100&year=2017&month=03&day=6 |} Trivia *The single was announced at the Tsubaki Factory Ouen Kikaku ~Camellia Fights! vol.2~ event on October 22, 2016.Ogata Risa. "女子力結構高いってよ！ 小片リサ" (in Japanese). Tsubaki Factory Official Blog. 2016-10-22.Ono Mizuho. "紙みずほでごじゃいます。小野瑞歩" (in Japanese). Tsubaki Factory Official Blog. 2016-10-22. *This is Tsubaki Factory's first triple A-side single. *"Hatsukoi Sunrise" became a meme on Twitter among Hello! Project fans under the hashtag "#HatsukoiSunriseOogiri" (#初恋サンライズ大喜利; oogiri meaning punch line), where a funny video clip or sound is used instead of Ogata Risa's or Asakura Kiki's dialogue parts in the song.https://matome.naver.jp/odai/2148570501851862301 *"Hatsukoi Sunrise" and its instrumental were pre-released as a digital single on Recochoku on February 8, 2017."「初恋サンライズ」PC・スマホシングル配信スタート！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-02-08. *"Hatsukoi Sunrise" is the first Tsubaki Factory's music video to reach 1,000,000 views on YouTube and the second to reach 2,000,000 views. References External Links *Special Website *Event V Announcement *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Lyrics: Hatsukoi Sunrise, Just Try!, Uruwashi no Camellia de:Hatsukoi Sunrise / Just Try! / Uruwashi no Camellia es:Hatsukoi Sunrise / Just Try! / Uruwashi no Camellia da:Hatsukoi Sunrise / Just Try! / Uruwashi no Camellia Category:2017 Singles Category:2017 DVDs Category:Tsubaki Factory Singles Category:Tsubaki Factory DVDs Category:Debut Single Category:Tsubaki Factory Debuts Category:9 Members Line-Up Category:Triple A-Side Single Category:English Name Single Category:Theme Songs Category:2017 Event Vs